The present invention relates to a decoration light, and more specifically relates to a decoration light hung on a Christmas tree.
Decoration lights for festive embellishment during Christmas are often hung on houses or on Christmas trees. An existing decoration light as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has a structure generally comprising a head 1′ and a shade 2′. The shade 2′ has a flame shape. A first end of the shade 2′ and the head 1′ are removably connected by screws. A lighting device 3′ is mounted inside the shade 2′ and a lighting surface of the lighting device 3′ faces towards a second end of the shade 2′. The lighting device 3′ comprises an LED light 31′, a printed circuit board 32′ and a power supply module 33′. The first end of the shade 2′ is an upper end. The second end of the shade 2′ is a lower end. The LED light 31′ is a direct insert type LED light. The printed circuit board 32′ is positioned upright along a direction from the upper end to the lower end. Two pins of the direct insert type LED light have their end portions welded to a lower end portion of the printed circuit board 32′. The power supply module 33′ is mounted on the printed circuit board 32′. The printed circuit board 32′ and the head 1′ are fixed with respect to each other. The head 1′, the power supply module 33′ and the LED light 31′ are electrically connected in sequential order.
In this kind of decoration light, the LED light 31′ is a direct insert type LED light. In general, the overall length of a direct insert type LED light is longer, but the overall length of the shade 2′ is not long. Therefore, the direct insert type LED light occupies most of the spaces of the shade when it is installed inside the shade. Accordingly, the distance between the second end portion of the shade 2′ and the lighting end portion of the direct insert type LED light is shorter, thereby causing the problems of light spot and dark zone and thus resulting in uneven lighting. Furthermore, since the chips of the direct insert type LED light are distant from the printed circuit board, the heat energy of the direct insert type LED light cannot be quickly dispersed. As such, this kind of decoration light has poorer heat dissipation effect and shorter service life.
The present invention is disclosed in view of the disadvantages now present in the prior arts.